La segunda vez
by Lahh-milaaa
Summary: sasuke volvio a konoha para buscar algo pero se encuentra con la pelirosa pero algo hara que la diferencia
1. Chapter 1

Te deje…

Un dia Sakura iba caminado por las calles de Konoha tranquila pero de repente llego al lugar que menos quería ver la banca donde la había Sasuke y se puso a llorar. Lloro durante mucho tiempo hasta que…

Sakura: Basta de llorar no lo hare más Uchiha Sasuke te lo juro te olvidare para siempre – muy decidida-

De un minuto a otro se sintieron unos ruidos

Sakura: Que es eso??

De repente alguien le tapa la boca…

Sakura: -Forcejeando- ahhh ahhh

X: shhh!! Callada con cuidado cuando te saque la mano no gritaras

Sakura: -asiende con la cabeza- (esa voz no puede ser , lo dudo, no el se fue)

X: bien Sakura quieres vivir pues llevame al despacho del hokague

Sakura: traidor!! Sasuke que haces aquí??

Sasuke: vengo a buscar unos pergaminos

Sakura: unos pergaminos??

Sasuke: si pero me llevaras

Sakura: no olvidalo no te llevare es más estas arrestado… - se acerca a el pero desaparece-

Sasuke: -con una katana en el cuello de ella- Sakura me llevaras aunque te obligue ahora!! Despista a tu hokague o tus padres moriran

Sakura: no te creo capaz Sasuke-kun tu no eres tan malo

Sasuke: Sakura creelo los matare Yo estare a las once en la oficina del hokague espero que este allí por que o siono tus padres sufiran las consecuencias –se va-

Sakura: -llorando- Mis papas que pasara con ellos traicionare a Konoha pero mis papas son más importantes lo hare!!-decidida-

Se va

Sakura: -caminando por Konoha – ( bien ire donde Tsunade-sama le dire que se valla y asi Sasuke obtendra lo que quiere y dejara a Konoha en paz y a mis padres desde luego) –tropieza con alguien- Auuuu!! Quien es el estupidoo… lo siento Naruto

Naruto: jajjaajjaaja no te preocupes espera me estas pidiendo perdón esto es raro Sakura chan no tienes fiebre -le toca la frente- no parece que estes enferma te paso algo??

Sakura: no Naruto… no me paso nada estoy bien –nerviosa-

Naruto: Segura??

Sakura: Si emm… Naruto chao ya me voy cuidate

Naruto: -aciendo señas- chaooo Sakura cuidate!! –se va-

En el despacho del hokague…

Tsunade estaba con una montaña de papeles escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que…

TOC TOC

Tsunade: pase!!

Sakura: Tsunade sensei emmm…disculpe hoy no tiene algo que hacer en la noche

Tsunade: si todo este trabajo pero… aparte de eso nada

Sakura: Tsunade sama porque no se toma la noche yo la ayudare no se preocupe

Tsunade: de verdad?? –brillitos en los ojos-

Sakura: si pero no perda tiempo vayase

-Tsunade se va-

Sakura: -suspira- ahhh bien son las 21:00 hrs.. Sasuke vendrá a las once creo que esperare

23:00 hrs

Se sienten ruidos en el despacho y se abre la puerta

Sasuke: Sakura buen trabajo –la mueve-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun sabes que pergaminos buscas

Sasuke: no andate tus padres están libres esto es mi trabajo

Sakura: Noooo no me iré yo te ayudare todo sea lo posible para estar contigo –sonrojada-

Sasuke: es el pergamino de mi clan buscalo después te puedes ir…

Lo comienzan a buscar

A los 30 minutos

Sakura: lo encontré!! Este es??

Sasuke: si…. Chao me voy …

Sakura: no espera yo te acompaño a la puerta

Llegan a la entrada de Konoha

Sasuke: gracias Sakura ahora me debo ir

Sakura: si que te valla bien pero porfavor vuelve te extrañamos yo te extraño

Sasuke: Sakura eso no me importa pero que quieres a cambio de que me hallas ayudado??

Sakura: quiero que te quedes conmigooo aquí en Konoha ya mataste a tu hermano vuelve yo te amo aun!! Mira donde estamos estamos donde te fuiste!! En esta banca te dije lo que siento y lo vuelvo a decir quedate con nosotros –gritando-

Sasuke: -aparece atrás de ella- Sakura gracias –la deja inconciente y la coloca en la banca- te juro que volveré por ti mi molestia –se va-

Al otro día…. En Konoha …


	2. 3 meses se pasan volando

Al otro día en Konoha

Sakura se estaba despertando con hace muchos años atrás estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, su expresión era triste y desolada.

Sakura: -levantándose- por que?? Por que? Porque se fue y me dejo sola de nuevo parece que el nunca volverá –llorando- bien creo que es hora de poner en practica lo que dije antes jamás llorare por Uchiha Sasuke nunca más!  
Sakura se levanto comenzó a caminar hasta que se acordó de…

Sakura: Oh! No por Dios Tsunade sama que le dire si descubre que ayude al traidor que me hara no quiero decepcionarla –comienza a caminar a la torre-

En el despacho…

TOC TOC  
Tsunade: pase!!

En el despacho de Tsunade habían muchos ninja que estaban revisando todo, sacando huellas y todas esas clases de cosas para descubrir quien había entrado a robar la noche pasada…

Tsunade: Sakura que haces tu aquí??

Sakura: Vengo hablar con usted –con la voz baja y arrepentida-

Tsunade: Ninjas después continúan su trabajo

-los ninjas se van-

Sakura: Yo le venía ha hablar sobre lo de anoche –no la dejaron continuar-

Tsunade: Sakura ya se lo que paso anoche tu… lo ayudaste cierto??

Sakura: -con la voz baja- si Tsunade lo hice el tenía amenazados a mis padres y..

Tsunade: Sakura tus padres jamás estuvieron en peligro. El te engaño …

Sakura: De verdad? –llorando-

Tsunade: Si… por favor Sakura escuchame . Nunca más vuelvas a caer así. Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes el ha cambiado entiende eso!! –enojada –

Sakura: Hai Tsunade sama –llorando- yo me retiro –hace una reverencia y se va-

Con Naruto…

Naruto: valla esto es muy raro no he visto a Sakura chan en toda la mañana y a Sai teme menos que les habrá pasado?? –choca con alguien – auuu!! Parece que chocar con la gente es habitual en mi dettebayo!!

Hinata: Naru ru to kun estas bien?? –preocupada-

Naruto: Hi-hinata eres tu!! Je je estoy bien –nervioso-

Hinata: Que te pasa?? Estas bien te noto diferente –con voz dulce-

Naruto: Estoy bien no te preocupes oie quieres ir a comer conmigo

Hinata: Naru-to kun claro que si!! –entusiasmada- cuando??

Naruto: Hoy a las ocho que te parece??

Hinata: Si a las ocho esta bien!! –sonrojada- chaooo!! Me voy neji san me necesita cuidatee!! –se va-

Naruto: -haciendo señas- chaooooooo ( Inner Neruto: bien Naruto la invitaste lo lograste, ahora solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes) Pero como?? Ya se le pediré ayuda a Sakura chan dettebayo!! –gritando – pero donde estará??

Con Sakura:  
Sakura: Sasuke kun pero que digo el no se merece nada de mi lo lograre te olvidare seré feliz y no te amare más o sino no me llamo Haruno Sakura!! –gritando y decidida-

-de repente choca con alguien-

Naruto: - se cae- porque a mi!! Dettebayo!! O Sakura chan –la ayuda a pararse- emm… yo quería hablar contigo…

Sakura: -Levantándose – a que Naruto?? Que quieres??

Naruto: -sonrojado- emm… es ayuda con Hinata chan es que hoy hare lo no he hecho hace tiempo me le…

Sakura: Que harás??

Naruto: me le declarare pero necesito que sea algo romántico por que no se si ella me corresponde –asustado –

Sakura: Jajajajajajajajaja Naruto no me hagas reir ella… mejor que lo diga ella sabes ya lo que tienes que hacer yo te ayudare no te preocupes

Naruto: De verdad?? Gracias ¡! Pero que haremos??

Sakura: haremos lo siguiente… -le cuenta en el oído- te gusta??  
Naruto: Si me encanta me voy a ir a preparar chaooooooooooo!! –se va –

Sakura: aiii ese Naruto… es tan chistoso voy a ver a la cerda!!

Con Ino:

Ino: -arreglando flores- haber si esta es azul la otro seria celeste ahhh –se asusta -  
Frentona!! No me asustes así no ves que estoy trabajando!!

Sakura: jaajaja cerda tu trabajando… bueno te vine a saludar como estas estas??

Ino: Bien, bien

Sakura: Como esta Kiba??

Ino: Además de frentona copuchenta estoy bien estamos bien, como siempre…

De repente llega Hinata

Hinata: Chicas, chicas necesito ayuda ropa, consejos es que Naruto kun me invito a salir

Ino/Saku: Felicidades!!

Ino: entonces que esperamos vamos de compras!! –gritando

Hinata: Etto… -sonrojada- claro vamos!!

Se van

Con Naruto:

Naruto: si Sakura chan me dijo que esto estaba bien lo hare – dijo muy decidido el rubio- además si… dice que si ella y yo seremos novios!! –Gritando- jajajajaja

Se encuentra con alguien

X: Hola Naruto.. ¿Cómo estas?

Naruto: Bien Kakashi sensei estoy bien y usted?

Kakashi: Estoy bien a donde vas tan apurado?

Naruto: ¡Voy a buscar a Hinata! ¡Chao sensei cuidase nos vemos! –se va corriendo-

Con las chicas:

Ellas estaban peinando a Hinata y arreglándola para la cita. Le decían que no debía desmayarse. Y muchos otros consejos más. Pero lo que sentía Hinata era muy difícil de esconder. Hinata sentía que su mundo se iba a derrumbar y que este seria el día más feliz de su vida…

Tenten: Si Hinata así fue como Neji me pidió que fuera su novia… ¿te gusto?

Hinata: emm… que dijiste Tenten san

-Caída estilo anime-

Sakura: Bueno Hinata ya son las ocho es hora de irte – la lleva a la puerta-

Hinata: Si Sakura pero… -se desmaya-

Todas: No otra vez –la tratan de reanimar-

Después de 15 minutos

Hinata: ¿Qué paso?

Ino: Hinata te desmayaste –mira su reloj- Qué?? Mira la hora que es y tu aun no te vas ándate Hinata

Hinata: Si ya me voy -se va-

Sakura: Ojala le valla bien se lo merece…

Ino: si ella es muy buena para que ese baka no se de cuenta -dijo la rubia Yamanaka-

Tenten: ajajjaaj por qué mejor no nos vamos

Ino: si vamos!!  
Con Naruto y Hinata:

Hinata estaba llegando y al llegar diviso a un rubio de ojos azules sentado a las orillas del río. Estaba sentado pero con una expresión de preocupación lo que hizo que Hinata se preocupara

Hinata: -sentándose al lado de el- Hola Naruto kun. ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto: Emmm… si me pasa algo puedo conversarlo contigo

Hinata: Si dale dime que te pasa…

Naruto: Sabes a mi hace mucho tiempo me gustaba Sakura pero me reasigne porque a ella le gustaba Sasuke y eso nadie lo podía cambiar pero de repente una chica comenzó a llamar mi atención. Ella tiene todo lo que necesito a mi lado es linda, fuerte, dulce y muchas otras cosas más pero mi gran problema es que creo que le gusta su compañero de equipo

Hinata: -desanimada y casi llorando- que triste Naruto kun no pensé que te pasara eso

Naruto: Si… pero bueno no se que hacer…

Hinata: Por qué no te le declaras?

Naruto: Buena idea!! Eso es lo que voy hacer –mira a la ojiblanca- Hinata esa chica eres tu.. Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: -sonrojada- SI NARUTO KUN SI QUIEROO!! –se lanza a abrazarlo-

Naruto: Que bueno!! Pero antes que nada Hinata te quiero pedir 2 favores

Hinata: Si dime lo que deseas!

Naruto: Primero que nada quiero que seas menos tímida eres la mejor persona que he visto por favor ten más personalidad y… la segundo es que quiero que estés conmigo para toda la vida Hinata

Hinata: -llorando- Naruto kun eres lo mejor!! Si te lo prometo tratare de ser menos tímida y… tu sabes que yo te amaré para toda la vida!! – lo besa-

El beso fue largo y dulce tan y como son los ojos de estos ninjas. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas pero sin lastimarla mientras que ella le hacía cariño en el pelo al terminar…

Naruto: le suena el estomago- je je Hinata chan creo que me dio hambre vamos a comer –extendiéndole la mano-

Hinata: Hai –tomándosela –

Bueno después de esta cita han pasado tres meses de misiones y muchas otras cosas más. Pero lo que cabe destacar es que Haruno Sakura había decidido borrar de su mente a Sasuke Uchiha hasta el punto que llego a salir con muchos chicos pero solo uno le pidió noviazgo y ese es Sai se puede decir que su relación es buena como muchas otras pero algo haría que esta relación cambiara para siempre…

En el despacho del hokage…

Shizune: Pues Tsunade sama si los cálculos son correctos el podría estar por llegar

Tsunade: Si eso creo. Ojala que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que el se pueda adaptar a esta nueva realidad

Shizune: Si… bueno Tsunade sama me retiro…

Tsunade: Si vete a descanzar

-Shizune se va-

Tsunade: -se apoya en su asiento- haber como reaccionas con las buenas nuevas de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke… - cerrando los ojos-

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. cosas y cosas

Capitulo 4

Día 31/08/2008

Un azabache venía escapando de unos ninjas ellos lo querían matar pero cual es el motivo??  
La eliminación de unos de los ninjas más grandes de la historia Uchiha Madara

Flash Back

Sasuke: Sakura lo siento pero nuestro encuentro debía ser así, lo siento mucho –dejando a la pelirosa en una banca- volveré por ti mi molestia

Después de esto Sasuke se fue rápidamente de Konoha iba muy rápido a la vista humana. Saltaba y saltaba entre medio de los árboles buscando a la persona que había hecho que su hermano tuviera su odio y la persona culpable de todos sus problemas y la perdida de su clan.

Sasuke: ese chakra es de él debo apurarme… -preocupado-

Después de 2 minutos

Madara: jajaja eres rápido Sasuke espere que llegarías más temprano

Sasuke: Madara tu fin llegara pronto no te preocupes –poniéndose en posición de ataque-  
SHARINGAN!!

Madara: pues así será SHARINGAN!!

Y comenzó esta sangrienta pelea Sasuke atacaba con todo lo que tenía y con todas sus fuerzas pero Madara no solo le superaba de edad sino también de poderío algo en contra de nuestro azabache.

Después de 2 horas

Sasuke: y esto es por mi y mi clan CHIDORI!! –Poniéndoselo en el corazón-

Madara en ese minuto muere. Sasuke lleno de sangre se va rápidamente y comienza a viajar a su querida aldea Konoha…

Fin Flash back

Y ahora Sasuke se encontraba peleando con los mejores ninjas del sonido los atacaba con todo lo que podía ya que estaba muy cansado la pelea anterior había sido muy difícil y estaba muy cansado. Al cabo de unos minutos todos estos ninjas estaban acabados muertos la mayoría.

Sasuke: Falta poco muy poco para estar con ustedes

En Konoha:

El sol estaba saliendo y Sasuke Uchiha estaba llegando sin duda alguna la aldea que estaba ante sus ojos era Konoha. Pero al llegar se desmayo por el cansancio e inmediatamente los ambus los llevaron al hospital ya que la hokage lo había dispuesto todo para su llegada excepto al equipo 7

En un área de entrenamiento:

Sakura, Sai y Naruto estaban esperando a Kakashi como siempre esperando que les diera su próxima misión

Naruto: Que raro Kakashi sensei se esta demorando demasiado

Sai: -sonriendo- si pero bueno eso es algo habitual en el

Sakura: jajaja si siempre a sido así desde que éramos niños

De repente se siente un POOF

Kakashi Hola chicos como están??

Saku/Naru: DE NUEVO TARDEE SENSEI!!

Kakashi: Si lo se pero no hoy no les pondré ninguna excusa tonta algo ha pasado y es necesario que ustedes lo sepan vamos al hospital…

Sakura: Al hospital Kakashi sensei? No paso nada malo

Kakashi: Nada Sakura nada pero a ustedes les encantará la noticia

Naruto: pero si es por algo bueno Vamos!!- grito el ojiazul-

Se van

Más tarde en el hospital…

El equipo 7 estaba entrando en el hospital llegando a la habitación 707 donde se encontraba el misterioso herido como le había puesto Sai  
Al entrar vieron al cuarto integrante de su equipo quien estaba hablando con la hokage y esta le estaba poniendo la bandana de Konoha..

Naruto: TEME!! –abrazando a Sasuke- estas con nosotros yo sabía que volverías!!

Sasuke: hmp! Ya vez baka estoy aquí

Sai: Bienvenido Uchiha

Sakura: Bienvenido Sasuke

Tsunade: Bueno chicos como se habrán dado cuenta Sasuke es de nuevo ninja de Konoha pero tendrá que ser custodiado por ustedes debe ser vigilado día y noche para descubrir su lealtad a Konoha…

Sakura: Me niego…

Todos: que?? –sorprendidos-

Sakura: si lo que escucharon me niego a que este traidor siga en Konoha. No se lo merece no después de lo que hizo…

Tsunade: Sakura es mi decisión de mi depende todo Konoha el es un ninja muy bueno lo necesitamos

Sakura: Pues haga lo que se le gana!! –cerrando la puerta de un portazo –

Tsunade: Sakura ven aquí ahora –grita-

Naruto: vieja creo que no volverá

Kakashi: Hay que darle tiempo lo necesita

Sai: Bueno yo voy a buscar a Sakura adiós –se va-

Naruto: Chao Sai nos vemos en el ramen –gritando

Sai se va

Naruto: Bueno Teme porque volviste cual es la razón?

Sasuke: ella es la razón

Tsunade: Pues Sasuke se que Sakura ha sufrido mucho por ti y que ella no se merece más dolor

Sasuke: Lo sé lo sé pero…

Tsunade: Pero nada Sasuke yo creo… que debes comenzar a actuar pronto. Ella esta con Sai algo que no me gusta para nada… -con pose de reflexión-  
Sasuke: Pero que cree que debería hacer?

Tsunade: No lo sé aún pero ya se me ocurrirá algo no te preocupes…

Sasuke: Gracias Hokage

Tsunade: Bien Sasuke te doy de alta mañana puedes ir a verme a mi despacho

Sasuke: Hai

Tsunade se va

Naruto: jaajajaja El gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo consejo jajajajaja –revolcándose en el piso-

Sasuke: cállate teme

Kakashi: Bueno Sasuke como quieres a Sakura te daré mis 8 tomos del icha icha Paradise y te daré otras cosas para… bueno tu ya sabes –mirándolo con cara pervertida-

Sasuke: sensei no sea tan obvio pero eso no importa…

Al otro día

Sakura Iba caminando al despacho de la Hokage para pedirle disculpas a ella sobre su comportamiento de la vez pasada

En el despacho

TOC TOC

Tsunade: Pase

Sakura: Hola Tsunade sama yo le quería pedir disculpas por m comportamiento de anoche pues yo estaba muy alterada y…

Tsunade: Sakura: No te preocupes ya paso olvidémoslo pero ahora me inquieta otra cosa..

Sakura:¡ ¿Dígame que pasa?

Tsunade: Sakura esto es importante ¿tu aún amas a Sasuke? –con voz seria pero compresiva-

Sakura: Pues..

TOC TOC

Tsunade: Pase

Sasuke: -abriendo la puerta-¿ Puedo pasar?

Tsunade: Claro claro Sasuke bueno chicos les tengo una misión a ustedes 2

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: ¿De que se trata?

Tsunade: Bueno como saben Konoha a sufrido mucho después de la guerra y necesitamos dinero urgente eso es lo malo pero lo bueno es que hay un señor llamado Takeshi el busca un heredo pero no puede ser una persona sino tiene que ser un matrimonio joven para darles su bendición etc… lo malo es que lo matrimonios de Konoha son muy viejos y por eso necesitamos que se casen… qué opinan?

Sakura: QUE –respondido sorprendida la ojiverde- COMO SE LE OCURRE QUE ME VOY A CASAR CON EL

Sasuke: Sakura relájate solo será por un tiempo además te gustara bueno si eso es todo me retiro –se va-

Sakura: ¿Tsunade sama es obligación?

Tsunade: Sakura no hay otra opción posible es la única

Sakura: -suspira- bien si no hay otra tendré que hacerlo con su permiso me retiro – se va-

Afuera

Sakura: Porque a mi porque acaso es mi destino no olvidarlo –apunto de llorar-

Alguien la toma por la cintura

Sakura: Ahhh quien es – el tipo la abraza por la espalda- porfavor

¿?: Hola mi Sakura chan

Sakura: No me vuelvas a decir asi Sasuke teme

Sasuke: Pero que problema hay si soy tu futuro esposo – se acerca a ella para darle un beso-

Sakura: -se suelta con desprecio- olvidalo Sasuke ten en cuenta que me seprare muy rápido de ti…

Sasuke: Si claro… di lo que quieras mi molestia rosada…

Sakura: -gritando- Me escuchas bien Uchiha solo por este papel estamos casados porque si fuera por mi tu nunca serías mi esposo me escuchaste!! -enojada-

Sasuke: ja y dices eso ahora. Hace años atras estabas comiendo de mi mano y ahora quieres que te crea que no te mueres por estar conmigo Haruno porfavor di ya la verdad para que estemos juntos -con una sonrisa arrogante-

Sakura: sabes Sasuke has lo que se te de la gana mejor me voy - se va muy enojada-

Sasuke: Sakura espera!!

Sakura: Que? pasa? -mirandolo a sus ojos azabaches-

Sasuke: -mirandola fijamente- tu serás mía ese es tu destino!!

Sakura: Mi destino yo lo haré -se va –

Sasuke: necesito ayuda…

Con Naruto

Naruto: -con la mano en el estomago- mmm… que rico estaba ese ramen pero quien esta aquí…

¿?: Hola! Naruto san como esta cuanto tiempo

Naruto: Hola Ume como estas?? Mira que linda estas

Ume: Sii muchas gracias yo le venía ha hablar sobre algo muy importante para mi

Naruto: Si que pasa –sorprendido el ojiazul-

Ume: -sonrojada- usted me gusta mucho y… -lo besa – me gustaría saber si lo mismo siente usted?

Naruto: Ume no esto no puede ser lo siento…

¿?: -detrás de unos arbustos- Naruto kun yo pensé que me amabas de verdad –llorando-


End file.
